Under The Fireworks
by GothicRoze
Summary: Another tear came down her pale face. A numb sadness deep within her heart. She sang her sisters song in her. She shook her head to clear her head of all thought except the song. Amber eyes watched her carefully. Train Heartnet/oc One Shot


Anime: Black Cat

Name: Hikari

Age: 18

Crush: Train Heartnet

Looks: in picture bellow XD

Personalty: She is kind hearted and a loving girl. She is usually very calm. She is a bit of a crybaby and is very sensible to any insult. When she fights she becomes cold and bloodthirsty

Weapons: guns, chains, bow, and a whip

Favorite weapon: the whip

"Sing A Song Unto the world,  
Rising High The Clouds Un-Furl"

His's ears perked up at the voice that was heard from afar. The familar song thatnow taunted him to no end. He broke out for asprint following the voice.

"GazingAt The Twilight Sky,  
Broken By A New-borns cry.  
Changes From The smallest Things,  
Gazing At An AngelsWings.  
Fall Down,  
Fall Down,  
Falls The Rain."

He ran unto an end looking up at the roof, hesaw a girl. She looked so much like her. Their hair was simiular, but he could see she was more different and graceful looking.

"My Life IsNot In Vein"

The girl sang the song, one that her sister used to sing, added words to it but it was still her sisters song. Atear rolled down her eye as she sang.

"LightAnd Bouncy InThe Wind.  
Sing A Song Unto The World  
RisingHigh The Clouds Un-furl  
Fan The FlamesInto The Past  
Hear Now Our Lives Will Last.  
We'll Never Know The Times Of Pain.  
Fall Down,  
Fall Down,  
Falls The Rain.  
My Life, WontBePlain."

The man's cat like eyes saw atear glicen and shine from the moon light reflecting her reminded him so much of Saya. The guy jumped onto the roof next to herand listening to the song.

"Light And Bouncy In The Wind,  
SingsA Song Unto The World.  
Fall Down,  
Fall Down,  
Falls The Rain."

The woman took a deep breath and sang the final line another tear going down her pale cheek.

"My Life Won't Be Plain."

.com/watch?v=zOc7n--Pd2w

She sighed and smiled up at the moon. The tears streamed silently down her face. She closed her eyes relaxing, the tears didn't stop.

"Hey are you alright?" the man asked,his spiky brown hair swaying a little, he hated to see girlscry.

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed startled as she tripped and fell off the edge of the building. So much for graceful.

His eyes widened and she sighed a breath of relief when he noticed her holding onto the ledge and flip back up.

Theblue haired girl looked at him andthen was at his side in a second.

Her tearshad stopped as she stared at the man. His featureslooked so familar.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Did I scare you?" he asked blinking his amber orbs. She raised aneyebrow at him.

"It was so quiet up hear a new voicejust scared me," she said giving him aslight annoyed look.

He nodded.

"Sorry," he said, then just stared at the girl a little, she had some features of Saya, but she was way different.

"Why are you staring at me like that, it makes me very uncomfortable," she said bluntly. She then gave him a small smile. The smile reminded him so much of Saya's

"Oh, sorry, what's your name," he asked looking away a troubled look in his eyes.

She smiled at him and bended down to wear he was sitting.

"My name is Hikari," she said cheerfully."What about you?"

He looked at her again.

"Train. Train Heartnet," he replied looking away. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Y..you're Train Heartnet?"Hikari asked her eyes still wide.

"Yes why?" Train asked and she looked away.

Hikari stood up quickly. She rubbed her eyes to wipe away any extra tears.

"It's just, my sister talked about you a lot,"Hikari said sadly.

"Who was your sister?" Train asked his eyes confused.

"Saya..found me when I was small, and took care of me, and then she died, I thought of her as a sister,"Hikari said shutting her eyes.

Train's eyes widened at the mention of Saya's name.

"She talked about me," Train saidquietly, closing his eyes.

"Yes, a lot, she...you were her frist best friend, we traveled a lot so she didn't get close to many," Hikari said shaking her eyes, her word coming out in stutters.

Train stared at her again, his mouth agap. Saya had never metioned a little sister.

"She...she died about 3 weeks ago, of course, you probubly already know that, right?" Hikari said and Train could tell she was still trying to to cry as her word still came out in stutters.

"I..I'm sorry," Train said, guiltly.

"Sorry? What do you mean?" Hikari asked confused.

"If S..Saya never met me, then s..she would still be alive," Train said looking down.

Hikari's eyes widened before they became slits. Hatered burning in her eyes.

"Don't say that, you have no reason to be sorry. It is Creed who killed my sister no one else is to blame," Hikari said and Train's eyes widened.

"How, did you know it was Creed?" Train asked stunned.

"I know how to get any information I need," Hikari said quietly. She then sighed."Why did he kill her? She never really crossed anyone the wrong way, well except for her bounties, but why?"

Train was silent for a long while. He then sighed sitting down on one of the metal boxes on the roof.

"He thought she was changing me. He wanted her out of the way," Train said, looking down again.

Hikari smiled at him then eruptly embraced him in a tight hug. His eyes widened as their bodies came together. Their were spark that they both felt. A blush came to his cheeks, and his eyes were scausers.

"It is not your fault, I am glad Saya met you though, she was getting so lonely before. The way she talked about you was like she knew you forever." Hikari said and Train's eyes closed slowly and gently but his arms around her back.

A blush came to Hikari's face as she softly pulled blinked at him before a smile came to her face.

"Did you like the song?" Hikari asked and Train blinked, nodding a little.

"Yes, it reminded me of the one she used to sing," Train said and Hikari cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, she did. It is her birthday today, so I thought I should sing something that she really liked. She would always sing that song on the roof tops." Hikari said pointing to the roof, Train's eyes widened.

"I..it's her birthday," he asked. Hikari nodded sadly as a tear formed in her eye.

"When she was killed, I..I...I just ran away. I got so sad. I ran away from everything. I came back when I heard of who did it." Hikari said grimly."I was so scared, I am such a bad sister, I can't even avenge my sister death without crying."

A tear glisened down her pale cheek and Train's eyes grew sad. He got really scared when he saw a girl cry.

He raised his hand and curessed her face softly wipping away the fallen tear. A clear blush spread across her face as she stared into Train's amber eyes. She had always loved cats and he had the most beautiful cat like eyes. When Saya had exzplained how Train was with her she had always felt she had some strange connection with him, even when she had never even met him.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes and quickly dropped his hand. A stange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain.

She took a step back the same feeling in her stomach. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Train." Hikari said softly his tongue rolling smoothly off the tip of her tongue she turned away from him and started walking to the edge of the roof.

"Wait," Train said quickly."Are you going to look for Creed by yourself?"

Hikari paused for a second not turning around. Her jaw firmly set.

"Yes, I am betterby myself," Hikari saidsoftly before jumping down from the building and landing gracefully on her feet. Her black kimino with red roses on it swayed around a little She closed her eyes before she started walking again.

She turned her head to the side looking a the roof where shesaw Train watching her from. She forced a smile and waved running away into the she didn't want to leave.

OneMonth Later~~~

Rain cascaded down her face. Dripping wet. She felt a tear go down her face as a bit of blood on her shirt wash away with the rain. Her mascara running down her pale almost sickly cheeks.

She stared down at a small grave that had a ghostly script on it

_Saya Minatsuki  
Died as a  
Happy girl with a smile  
Beloved sister and friend  
_

It didn't have Saya's body in it, but it had her memory.

The grave sat on the end of a hill at the side of town. Rain drizzeling down harder. Hikari felt the tears quicken as the pain in her chest ached. Her tears invisible with the rain, the blood being washed away into the damp grass.

She wore a small white kimino with red roses on it. It was loose around her small waist. Her hair held a golden clip pulling it to the side. Tears of black streamed harder down. The breeze in the wind grew.

A pang of numbness hit her chest, a little bit of blood being washed away off her face.

Train walked alone the rain getting harder each passing second. He had a lonely feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He walker slower across the hill, not knowing where he was going just following his instinct.

A figure loomed in the distance. His eyes squinted to look closer to the figure. Rain went down faster, his eyes going a little blurry looking at the soaked figure. He frowned walking closer, the figure only a few yards away.

His frowned deepened.

He recognized the figure as Hikari.

Even though he couldn't see the tears streaming down her eyes, he knew they were there. He saw her standing over a small stone in the ground.

Hikari whipped some of the rain out of her eyes and knelt down beside the grave. She blinked her eyes and ran her hand over the name on the stone.

A pang of loneiness hit her heart like a brick. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hikari?" Train said getting her attention.

Hikari eye's widened and her breathing was cut short. She turned around and face Train.

She forced a small smile that pulled at her cheek bones. Train saw a small bit of pain through her actions.

"Haven't seen you in a month. Are you well," Hikari asked softly trying to to move her jaw so much, she assumed it was broken by the blinding pain in talking.

Train took a step closer, and glanced down at the stone planted firmly in the ground. He shifted his eyes to the name on the stone and froze for a few seconds looking at the name.

"Good, I guess A few sweeper mission and crap," Train muttered he was now side by side Hikari.

Hikari looked up at the sky the rain clouding her acute vision.

"I found Creed," Hikari whispered with no emotion in her voice, she absentmindly touch the wound in her chest. Train could see the anger in her blue eyes though.

Train tensed at Creed's name being spoken, and looked at Hikari, eyes wide and teeth clenched.

"What happened?" Train asked not noticing the blood seeping through Hikari's kimono, and from her mouth. The rain whipping away the blood on her mouth.

Hikari felt her eyes grow heavier, but smiled non the less at the infamous Black Cat.

She coughed blood in her hands and Train'  
s eyes got bigger. She staggered a little bit but steadied herself.

"Hikari!" Train said panicing a little bit.

She felt her eye sight go blurry. Her knees began to shake, he cought her before she fell to the earth below her.

His eyes widened even more as he noticed her bleeding stomach, a clear gash in her chest, just barely missing her heart.

"This happened," she mummbled out slowly."I'm..."

"Don't speak," he whispered with urgancy, he felt tears build up behind his eyes. It was like daja vu when Saya had been murdered.

She smiled slightly at him.

"I'm.....sorry," she said then coughed some more, blood soaking the ground around her small pettie waist. Her eyes were starting to close.

Train gently shook her.

"Don't close your eyes, stay awake!" he whispered strongly.

"I...I...I wasn't strong enough....to beat...him," Hikari said weakly and the pool of blood around her got bigger.

"Please, don't speak," Train said in such a helpless tone. Hikari's eyes looked pained, but her body was numb and cold.

"I..I..didn't want to die yet. There...was...so much I still wanted to do," Hikari said her bright blue orbs dulling as they met the gaze of special amber eyes.

A tear leaked down from Train's cheek and she raised her hand slowly and gently, and rubbed the stray tear away before her hand fell limp to her side.

"Hikari...Hikari...wake up!" Train yelled, his eyes widening even more if that was possible.

Hikari smiled sadly and closed her eyes slowly. Her faced as pale as paper.

More tears slipped down Train's eyes, he may nort have known her long, but she was already concidered a friends. He felt the burning connection to her. Like he knew her forever.

Train laid his head on her chest to cover up his weak tears. He heard it.

Thump, thump.

Her heartbeat.

It was slow and dull, but he could just barely hear it.

But it was there.

He grabbed her smoothly and gently. He started to run, fast, but not fast enough to hurt her.

_Two Weeks Later~~~  
_

Hikari doged another attack and moved to the side, staring into the eyes of the her bounty. A few of his common thungs by his side. She blinked taking a step back from the deadly serial killer.

She felt someone sneak up behind her and she took out her whip and swung it so it wrapped around the barrel of the thungs gun tightly. She pulled it throwing it out of the man's hand.

She felt something hit the back of her head and she fell down to her knees. Her head ached like a bitch. She groaned.

Her eyes widened at the sound of a gun clicking and being pushed to the back of her head.

"Any last words?" her bounty asked cocking the gun to the side slightly.

She opened her mouth to speak but the loud crash interuptted her thoughts.

"Hey step away from the crazy girl!" yelled the familar voice of Train.

_Crazy girl?_ Hikari thought to herself. _Asshole_

Hikari rolled her eyes when she heard a bang and a net being dropped.

Hikari sighed and pouted dusting herself off. She turned to see Swen, Eve, and Train, with her bounty tied up in a net.

Hikari clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I could have done that myself," Hikari said pouting.

It had been two weeks since Hikari had been traveling with Train, Swen, and Eve. Train had conviced her it would be easier to get revenge on Creed if they did it together.

"Yeah, you were totally in control their, you looked awsome while you hand a gun on your head." Train said sarcasticly and Hikari frowned.

"I could have handled it," Hikari said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go and turn in the bounty," Swen said looking at the bountypassed out in the net.

"Ok! You and Train go do that. Eve and I will go get some food," Hikari said happily looking at Eve who was now like a little sister to her.

"But...but...I'm hungry too," Train said pouting.

Hikari smiled sarcasticly.

"That's why you you have that food attached to your shirt," she said inocently grabbing Eve's hand and walking backwards slowly."Eat up!"

Before Train could say a word Hikari tightened her grib on Eve's hand and ran off.

"Alright lets go," Swen mummbled and ATrain scoofed annoyed helping Swen drag their bounty away.

Hikari sighed looking at all the ice cream in the shop. Eve was taking her time looking at all them while Hikari already knew what she wanted.

"I'll have three spoon fulls of strawberry, two spoonfulls of chocolate, one spoonful of vanilla, whipped cream on top, chocolate sprenkles, strawberry surrounding the ice cream, and a cherry on top," Hikari said sweetly all in one breath.

The ice cream man just blinked and stared at Hikari weirdly.

_What do I have something on my face?_ Hikari thought to herself. _I'll check later.  
_

After repeating the order four times did the man get it right. By that time Eve was already done picking out and walked over.

"I'll have three scoops of strawberry ice cream," Eve asked sweetly.

The ice cream man made no hesitaion, unlike he did with Hikari. Hikari clicked her tongue in annoyance and pouted.

_My order was not that hard, they need better people to take order._ Hikari thought, her frown deepening cutely.

"Come on Eve,"Hikari said licking her ice cream and grinning.

"There you guys are," Hikari heard Swen yell from a distance as her and Eve walked alog the beautiful shore of the river that surrounded the town.

"Hey you guys took a while," Hikari said smiling and she saw Train frown.

"Yeah, because we had no help," Train mumbled.

Hikari only smiled licking her ice cream again. The loneliness in her heart had disappeared the moment she had joined Train's group.

She was happy now.

Hikari smiled a little when she saw fire works blow up in the distance. She smiled wider when she saw Eve's eyes almost light up with joy.

There was a crowd around watching the fire works go off. The light filled the night sky.

"I'm going to take Eve closer," Swen said and Hikari grinned nodding as Swen lifted Eve up on his shoulder walking closer to the crowd. Hikari smirked when she saw Eve blush.

_Awww, she has her first crush how cute!_ Hikari thought to herself.

"Hey lets look at the fire works from the roof top," Train said grinning his goofy grin. He grabbed Hikari's waist surprising her and causing her to drop her ice cream. He jumped up to a near by roof.

An electric spark bubbled in Hikari's stomach and heat rose to her pale face, making her thankful that it was too dark for Train to notice the blush.

Hikari anime cried and hit Train on the chest.

"That was a really tasty ice cream you dick," Hikari said playfully."Ice cream may you rest in peice."

Train rolled his cat like eyes and looked at the night sky filling up with sparks.

The sky lit up again, making Hikari's eyes almost glow a vabrint blue. Train thougt she looked just beautiful. Red and blue lit up in the darkness. More colors sparkling brighter.

Hikari walked closer to the edge of the roof, eyes shining with affection for the beautiful colors. Train followed her so they were side by side.

"Beautiful," Hikari muttered. Train's gaze stayed only on her.

"Yes beautiful," Train said quietly just above a whisper.

Hikari's eyes lit up again and she wasn't paying attention to her footing which was getting closer and closer to the edge of the building.

Her feet felt nothing but air and tripped falling down. She screamed loudly.

Train's eyes widened as his hand instintively reached out and grabbed hers before she could get any farther to the ground below. He pulled her up but forgot how light she was and made her body colide with his making them both fall to the ground on the roof in a very akward position, her on the top of him both of her legs on each side of his body.

Hikari's eyes widened and her face heated up, as did Train. Them both feeling the heat in between them. Her face was mear inches away from his. Their eyes were both wide looking at each other, but neither of them made any move to get away from each other.

Like they were hypnotized in each others eyes. Both not moving but going closer to each other, their lips almost touching. Not even an inch away from eachother, and yet they could already feel the sparks passing from their lips.

Not blinking once, their lips finally connected. Heat rose through their lips. As they moved in perfict pattern with eachother. Her hand entertwined with his own. Their bodies moving closer to eachother. Their legs entangled tighter. His hand traveled up and down her waist while hers entangled themselves in his brown spiky hair.

She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip just begging for entrance, she hesitantly opened up her mouth and his tongue roamed her mouth eargierly. He tasted so sweet she just couldn't get enough as their tongues played with eachother, both savoring the addicting taste. Their bodies grindling together with passion.

She pulled away for air only to be pulled back into the kiss. Her heartbeat went wild in excitment as did his. Eruptly she found herself under him pushing herself into a more domonint kiss. His arms traveling up and down her small waist. She sighed contently in the kiss, he pulled away and attacked her neck, applying perfict acute presure on her neck. His tongue traveled across her neck, she moaned as he bit down not drawing blood though.

He pulled away wit a small smile on his lips.

They just stared at eachother more fireworks could be heard in the distance. Hikari grinned.

"Ok, now you can get off me, you are to heavy," she teased,

He smirked and laid his forehead on hers.

"Way to ruin the moment idiot," he joked grazing his lips lightly on her which she deepened right away.

They laid on the roof watching the fire works go off wrapped in eachothers arms.


End file.
